My Hearts at Low part 4
by JackieHyde4life
Summary: same as before sorry for the delay, and thanx for the good reviews


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters, I wish I owned Adam he is so hot!, um no reason to sue me cause I'm flat broke!, sniffle sniffle, thanks for the good reviews!

Come Again?

"What?" Gordo asked again

"You heard me I love you" Miranda said angerly 

"And I hate myself for loving you because I know you'll never love me", (starting to tear up)

"Wait Miranda, I don't understand" Gordo said confused.

"What's there not to get, I love you, and I lye awake at night thinking of you, and when I'm not with you my day's just not the same, and I know I'm just hurting myself more, I know you'll never think of me that way, you'll never love me as much as you love her" Miranda said breaking in to tears.

"Miranda I--don't what to say" Gordo said still very confused.

"You know, I'm tired of pretending that there a chance because I know deep down there's not" Miranda sobbed

"I mean I know you're my soul-mate but--who am I kinding" she continued

" Miranda, don't cry" Gordo said putting his arm around her

" Sometimes I just don't know why the heart doesn't do what the head tells it to" Miranda continued

" I know everything about you, your favorite color--blue, your favorite song--"Day Dream Believer" your favorite food--spaghetti, now can you honestly tell me she knows that much about you--don't answer that, what does it matter anyway" she cried

" I know the only way I will truly be happy is if I'm with you" Miranda cried. "But I think the best thing for me to do is just to go to New York and just get as far away as possible" Miranda said wiping away her tears

"Wait New York, you can't go to New York" Gordo protested.

" I don't know I can stand being here with you--and her" Miranda explained

" So your just going to pick up everything and go to New York, where are you going to live who are you--"

"See that's my point, I had a scholarship to go to New York but I passed it up and followed you here I put my dreams and hopes on hold to be with you, and the saddest part is I don't even regret it" Miranda said.

" Miranda that's crazy--" 

" Gordo I already got my plain ticket and everything I just came to say good b

"Don't you think I knew that but I didn't care I wanted to be with you--even if you didn't wan't to be with me" Miranda sobbed.

( Miranda stood up to leave)

"Wait Miranda can't we talk about this" Gordo called after her

"Gordo, I'm done talking" she said leaving.

"Oh man, my life sucks" Gordo thought

(Gordo made his way back to the table, where he saw Lizzie sitting alone)

"Where's Ronny?" he asked Lizzie

"Oh, he left, he said he couldn't take it anymore, I don't know exactly what he could take anymore but--that's Ronny for you" Lizzie explained "Where's Miranda"? she asked.

"Um, she had to go, uh but that's not important, Okay I don't exactly know how to say this so I'm just going to come out in say it, Lizzie ( takes deep breath) I love you" Gordo said

"W-what"? Lizzie stuttered.

"I love you" he repeated

"Are you serious Gordo"? she asked

"More than anything, I--"

"I love you too" she said quickly

"Wait, you l-love me too" Gordo said smiling

" Yes, I mean I always felt it but I never thought you felt it back, I mean all those moments, and that kiss I knew it meant more than you're a good friend. Lizzie rambled on letting out a sigh of relief

"Oh my God, I felt the exact same way why didn't you say anything"? Gordo as still smiling

" I though it would ruin our friendship" Lizzie said 

"Lizzie, we should be together" Gordo said

Lizzie froze she couldn't respond

"Lizzie"? "What's wrong"? Gordo questioned

" Gordo I c-can't I mean I wan't to but--"

"Lizzie, I love you, I mean I know your favorite color, food and song and I even followed you here and-- oh my God"

He stopped

"What is it?" Lizzie asked concerned

"Your not the one, your not the girl I'm supposed to be with I--I got to go!" ( runs leaving)

Well do you like?, R&R!, next chapter soon to come

__

  



End file.
